Something was Missing
by Rose4
Summary: A little fic I wrote when I was bored. But it is still really good. *possible kleenex alert*


****

_Ok Hello peoples. This story has no original characters in it so you really have no reason to flame me. Ummmm this is a deathfic...don't hurt me...I'm a delicate flower, you'll crush me. Well umm all standard disclaimers apply blah blah blah. Don't sue me I have absolutely no money. Ok I lied but I'm saving it for Gundam Wing cards._

**Lucrezia Noin sat in her desk at her Preventor Headquarters Office. She was typing up a report that was due at 900 hours on Lady Une's desk. She glanced at her 20th century wrist watch (A.N yep gotta love those antiques).**

_Ok fifteen minutes left. _She thought to herself.

Lucrezia then typed in the last sentence.

" Thus Mariemaia's cope` de` tat was thwarted by the ever helpful Gundam Pilots."

Lucrezia felt like she was writing a novel she was even tempted to put the end on it. Although the Maramaia Uprising was several months over, and Mariemaia herself was healed and living with Lady Une, Lucrezia still had to file a report. She had tried to avoid it but to no avail. Lucrezia finished typing then hit send and it instantly traveled to Lady Une's computer where she would see it in, she looked at her watch again, fourteen minutes. Lucrezia stretched and walked out of her office and grabbed a cup of coffee. Zechs walked out of his office, mouth opened wide from a yawn.

" Good morning Zechs."

" Huh what?" Yawn, " Oh yeah good morning to you too."

" Hey do you wanna catch some breakfa.....?"

Noin was interrupted by the ring of her phone.

" Excuse me a moment."

Noin ran back into her office and picked up the phone.

" Moshi, moshi the Preventor Office Noin speaking."

" Hello Ms. Noin, I am doctor Tomoyo your friend Ms. Melissa Une ( A.N. She is not named Midii, Midii Une is a totally different person.) has been in a terrible accident. We need you and her other friends at the hospital immediately. Would you like me to notify them?"

" No I've got it covered." Lucrezia said quickly, " Thank you for calling."

Lucrezia grabbed her jacket and ran out the door, leaving a confused Zechs in her wake. She suddenly remembered that he was standing there and turned around.

" Une hurt, call guys, go now. Call later." With that she ran out with a still and even more confused Zechs behind her. At least he caught a part of it and was able to call the hospital and find out what was going on, then he called everyone else.

Everyone sat around Lady Une's bed. Even the Gundam Pilots. But the most heartbreaking scene of all was little Mariemaia stroking the comatose Lady Une's arm. She occasionally whispered something to Lady Une then went back to stroking her arm. Sometimes she wept other times she sat there in silence as if she had been a statue. But she never smiled. It was a sad time and all were grieving, Mariemaia most of all.

An officer walked in and over to the group and stared at each of their sad faces.

" I believe I owe you an explanation of what happened." The officer began.

" You darn well do." Zechs said softly but fiercely.

The officer sighed than began.

" It happened so fast no one knows exactly what happened. Ms. Une was driving down towards the stop light at 3576 North. Either she or the truck driver ran the red light and they ran into each other. The truck hit her on the passenger side, completely compacting that side of the car. She was then thrown ten feet from the car."

Everyone stood there silently. Even Duo who was usually talkative, was silenced. Mariemaia finally broke the silence.

" My mothe..." she paused, " Lady Une would never run a red light even if she was in a huge hurry. She always obeys the traffic laws."

Two days later Sally Po walked in with everyone else close on her heels. Their eyes were on the floor. Then Dr. Tomoyo walked in and walked over to Zechs Merquise and whispered to him. Zechs shook his head and said softly. " I am not who you should be talking to. You need to talk to her." He pointed towards Mariemaia.

The doctor stood frozen, not able to speak, not knowing how to tell this little girl her guardian was dying. He is usually able to tell everyone else but there was something about this certain little girl that broke his heart. He knew who she was, and that gave him all the more reason to tell her, to hurt her, but he couldn't find the words.

Sally saw that Dr. Tomoyo was frozen and took the cue. 

"Miss Kushrenada, Mariemaia," She walked up to her," I'm afraid there is nothing left to do. It is all up to her now."

Mariemaia nodded as she felt a new wave of tears coming on. Dr. Tomoyo walked over to the Life Support Unit and switched it off.

Everyone filed out of the room, but Lucrezia and Sally stayed behind awhile to make sure that Mariemaia would be alright. Mariemaia laid her head on Lady Une's arm, tears silently coursing down her cheeks. Mariemaia lifted her head and stared straight at the Heart Monitor, then both the woman turned to watch the monitor also. They watched as her heart beat slower and slower each second, the women thinking that each breath might be the last. She inhaled very deeply and both the women knew it was her last, as she exhaled the heart monitor went to a flat tone. Sally knew it was over and left the room, Lucrezia stood there frozen in place.

Lucrezia's heart fell into her stomach when she say Mariemaia kiss Lady Une's forehead then whisper....

" It's alright Lady. Dad is waiting for you. Its time for you to go home to the one you love."

Lucrezia quietly walked up behind Mariemaia and put her hand on her shoulder, and in the corner unknown to the occupants of the room, a silent tear slipped from the 'perfect soldier' eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

About a week later everyone again assembled together this time to pay their last respects to their friend. It was a beautiful ceremony with the Eulogy given by Lucrezia Noin and the final respects from Mariemaia. Everyone constantly came up to Mariemaia to give her their best wishes. But she just wanted them to go away so that she give Lady Une the respect she deserved.

When the funeral was over and everyone left Mariemaia walked over and stood before the coffin that hung over the freshly dug grave. She put white roses on the top, then kneeled down, slightly dirtying her all black attire. She reached out a hand and touched the coffin, feeling the grain of the wood, feeling the texture, making sure that it was the perfect thing to hold her friend and what could have been considered her Mother. She looked at the headstone, to help her confirm her death. It read.....

Here Lies

Melissa Une

Born: October 3, A.C. 175

Died: June 15, A.C. 197

May this wonderful woman live immortalized in our eyes, minds, and hearts.

That did not clearly state what was in Mariemaia's heart. They didn't even mention what she was like to her friends. It merely stated that she had done something great. Not that she didn't deserve to be immortalized, it just didn't say everything that it should of. She just wasn't sure what else it should say.

Later that night Mariemaia slept surprisingly well considering the previous day's events. The whole night she dreamt about her father Trieze with Lady Une tenderly wrapped in his arms, and with little Mariemaia running, jumping, and skipping wildly about them. They would play hide 'n' go seek, tag, and they would roll in the grass. When it got darker, Lady Une took Mariemaia into her warm embrace and told her a fairytale of a King named Trieze and a Queen named Melissa who had a beautiful daughter named Mariemaia. They lived in a very large castle with an even larger garden that stretched on for miles and miles. The garden was full of flowers of every shape and size, and life was perfect in the Kushrenada Kingdom. 

" And they all lived happily ever after." Lady Une said as she looked at the sky where a few stars began to appear, " I'm sorry dear its time for your daddy and I to leave. It is getting late and it is almost time for you to wake up."

Mariemaia began to cry.

" But I don't want you to leave, please don't leave me. Will ever see you again?"

" Don't worry little one," Lady Une said as she tapped Mariemaia lightly on the nose, " We'll always be here for you, and when you're alone and discourage that's when we'll be there the most."

Lady Une stood up and began to walk away, she walked a bit then turned around and yelled to Trieze.

" Come on Trieze dear, it is time for us to leave."

" I 'll be there in a second." He answered back. 

He walked over to Mariemaia , took her into his arms, and whispered to her....

" My child always remember that I love you, and always will. Remember that Lady Une will love you also as a mother would for her own child. Now never forget that someday we will all be a together as a family for all time and eternity."

With that her father walked over to Lady Une and took her hand. They both waved to her and then faded into nothingness. Mariemaia woke up in her bed with the light from the sun shining down on her.

She got up and dressed as quickly as she could. She ran down the stairs and out the door before any one of her servants could utter a word. 

She ran as fast as she could to the cemetery and ran to her father's grave. She kept thinking that he had to be alive. He was so real last night. She found her fathers grave and then glanced over at the fresh grave of Lady Une. But something was different.

She looked at the headstone in amazement and disbelief. It read.....

Here Lies a Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend

Melissa Une Kushrenada

Born: October 3, A.C. 175

Died: June 15, A.C. 197

May this wonderful wife and mother live immortalized in the eyes, minds, and hearts of everyone who knew her.

Mariemaia's cheeks again were stained with tears, but these were tears of happiness.

It was perfect, all was perfect.

And now she knew she would be with them again. Happily ever after. Her, her father and her new found mother.

" Goodbye for now Father,......Mother."

The End

__

Hey Peoples I finished it. Yea. I must be a sap cause it made me cry, and I'm the one writing it. How scary. Well anyways my e-mail address is dizzy2070@yahoo.com. So please review. This story is just crying out Review Review. Well I don't mind flames but I dont there is any real reason to. Oh well you're opinion is you're opinion.

Bye bye. From Rosalita Noin 


End file.
